Beck Oliver the Black Space Ranger!
by Erik9393
Summary: Carlos get seriously injured. And you wouldn't believe who the rangers chose to take his place!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said Jade's Surprise may have been my last new story I would publish, but I couldn't help myself. This is an chapter story btw.**

**So I guess you're wondering how I came up with this. Well, if you compare Avan to Roger Velasco, the guy who**** played Carlos as the green ranger in Power Rangers Turbo, then the black ranger in Power Rangers in Space, you'll see why. I do not own Victorious or the Power Ranger series.**

"Hope you got your sun block cuz it's a hot summer day here in Los Angeles." Beck heard on his radio, as he sat on his couch.

It's summer vacation for Beck. Three months of relaxation.

"Some time at the beach wouldn't hurt." he says as he got up off his couch. He changes into a tanktop and some shorts, packed a towel, sun block, and some water into his bag, and stepped out of his RV.

As soon as he gets to the beach he stands there, and just listens to the waves.

He finds an open spot, which was near the snack bar. He puts his bag down, puts the towel down, sits on the towel, and applies some sun block on his arms, his legs, his neck, and a little on his face.

He then laid down on the towel and started to relax his muscles, taking some deep breaths, and enjoy hearing the sounds of the ocean.

'I wonder what the others are doing?' he suddenly thought to himself.

Every one of his friends left LA for the summer to see friends and family. He has a family too but his family went to Paris. They invited him to come with them but he said he didn't feel like traveling.

'I think I'll give Jade a call later tonight and see how she's doing.' he then thought to himself.

"Look out!" he hears someone yell.

Before he can react he lets out an 'ooof!' as something struck him in the chest.

He was stunned for a moment before he finds a volleyball next to him.

"Hey sorry 'bout that man." someone says.

He looks up to see a guy that wearing a black tanktop and black shorts. He was surprised to see the guy kind of looks like him. Same hair, and same tan.

Beck gets up and brushes himself off. "It's all good man. It happens." he says to the guy.

"I'm Carlos, by the way." the guy says.

"Cool name. My name is Beck. Beck Oliver." he says to Carlos as he shook his hand.

"Right on. So you live here?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. I've lived here for most of my life. I was born in Canada." Beck says.

"Cool. I hear its a nice country." said Carlos.

"Hey." someone else shouted.

"Sorry. Those are my friends." Carlos said.

"Whose the new kid?" a female said.

"Guys this is Beck. He actually lives here." Carlos said.

"Beck these are my friends: T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Andros." he then said.

"You have any friends?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, but they're away for the summer. So it's just me here." Beck answered.

"We'd like to meet them." says T.J.

"That'd be nice." Beck says to T.J.

"Well, we better be heading back." Andros says.

"Yeah. We don't want to be out in the sun too long." says Ashley.

"Where are you guys from?" Beck asked.

"Angel Grove." Ashley says.

"Wow. Never heard of it." Becks says.

"It's a beautiful city." says Cassie.

"Hey. You wanna come with us? We can show you around." says T.J.

"Sure. I got nothing better to do anyway. I'll go pack my stuff real quick" says Beck.

"All right. Cool." says T.J.

**Sorry if the first chapter was a little short. But don't worry. I'll do my best to make the chapters longer. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the gang brings Beck to Angel Grove and shows him some of the most popular areas of the city. Then there's some action.**

"You mind riding in the backseat of my car?" T.J. asked.

"No. It's cool." said Beck.

"Angel Grove isn't that far from here. I think you're gonna love it." says Ashley as she gets in the passenger side.

"Where are the others?" Beck asked T.J. Beck was referring to Andros, Carlos, and Cassie.

"Carlos brought his own car. Cassie and Andros are riding with him. They'll be right behind us." T.J. answered.

As soon as they got onto the freeway, Ashley turned around to face Beck and asked him "So, you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes. Yes I do Ashley." Beck answered.

"Oh. That's nice. I'm sure she's lovely." she said.

"Well... I wouldn't say that." Beck says.

"What do you mean?" asked T.J.

"I rather not say." Beck says.

"Why not?" Ashley asked.

Beck sighs. "Her name is Jade. She's not a sunshine type of girl. She is beautiful. But don't say that to her." he says.

"She doesn't like being called beautiful?" T.J. asked.

"Once you meet her you'll understand what she's like." says Beck.

"Well, here we are." T.J. says as they enter Angel Grove.

"It's nice." Beck says.

"There's this youth center where we usually hang out. It's close to our school." says T.J.

"Cool." Beck replied.

After waiting for the others, they all head inside.

Beck was awed in amazement. There was a gym, a few arcade games, and a juice bar.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Beck says.

"It's now called the Surf Spot." says Carlos.

"Hello kids." someone said.

"Hey Mrs. Ferguson." says Cassie.

"And who's this handsome young fella." she asked.

"This is Beck Oliver. Beck this is Adelle Ferguson. She's the owner of this place." says T.J.

"It's real nice to meet you ma'am." Beck says with a smile, extending a hand for a handshake.

"It's real nice to meet you too." Mrs Ferguson says shaking his hand. "You like somthing to drink?" she then asked.

"I would like a strawberry smoothie." he says.

"Good choice my friend." she says before heading behind the counter.

They took their seats at a table.

"So. Where do you go to school?" Ashley asked Beck.

"Hollywood Arts." he says.

"What kind of school is that?" asked Cassie.

"It's for teens who want to be an actress and/or singer." he says.

"Never heard of it." says Andros.

"Well, it's only been around in LA for a few years now." says Beck.

"So which one are you?" T.J. asked.

"Actress." Beck answered.

"Really?" asked Carlos. Beck just nodded.

Mrs. Ferguson returns. "Here you go Beck. One strawberry smoothie." she says handing him his drink.

He takes a sip of his smoothie. His eyes wide. "This is pretty good." he says to Mrs. Ferguson.

"I'm glad you like it." she says before leaving.

Beck takes a few sips of his smoothie before Ashley says "Show us some of your acting skills."

"Oh. I don't know." he hesitated.

"Please." Cassie pleaded.

"Okay fine." Beck says. "T.J. come stand over here please." he then says to T.J.

"Okay." says T.J.

"Okay. Now ask me something." Beck says.

"All right, umm... Do you have a very expensive gold watch?"

"Oh gee. I did have a golden watch... And it was on his very wrist." Beck says in a british accent while holding up T.J. right arm, pointing at his right wrist. He continued "When I took it off and put on the table. And it wasn't there the next moment. So at that point I believe I have lost it."

Everyone was in shock with there mouths open, eyes wide.

"Okay. What the heck was that?" T.J. asked, laughing.

Beck, with a grin, says "That my friend, was a guy from England whose accent was hard to understand and always invades peoples' personal space."

"How did you come up with that?" Carlos asked.

"It's a long story." Beck says.

He then explains about the project he did involving sleeping over at Sikowitz's place. And that the person has to stay in his assigned character.

"Really?" asked Cassie, intrigued.

"Tori and I ended up being the last two. She fell asleep on the couch and I fell asleep on a chair. When we both woke up in the morning, I asked her what time it was, in my normal voice! So that meant I lost, and she won." says Beck.

"Ouch." says T.J. Beck noded.

After Beck finished his smoothie, they said goodbye to Mrs. Ferguson.

"Anyone up for the park?" T.J. announced.

"Sure." says Cassie.

"I'm in." says Andros.

Beck just noded.

At the park the gang sat under a tree, trying to stay cool.

"Sooo. Tell us. Do you live with your parents or do you live alone?" Ashley asked.

"I live alone, but not in a house. I live in an RV." Beck answered.

"What do you usually do during your spare time?" Carlos asked.

"Not much really. I just usually chill in my RV."

"Really?" Cassie wondered.

"Well, there is this karyoke bar we go to sometimes." Beck says.

"Cool." Cassie says.

Then suddenly Andros' eyes went wide in fear.

"Oh no! Quantrons!" he exclaimed.

Everyone looked behind and see a bunch of gray robot like creatures.

"What the?" Beck exclaimed.

"Stay back." Cassie says to Beck.

He just sat still.

"These guys are mine!" Carlos shouted as he went after one of the quantrons.

Grunts, cries, punches and kicks filled the air.

Out of the corner of Beck's eye he see Carlos on his back.

And there's a quantron that was armed, look to take him out.

Seeing that the others we're occupied at the moment, he says "I gotta do something."

He jumps up on his feet, and runs full speed. He then jumps up and lands a dropkick to the quantron, knocking it down.

"Need a hand?" Beck asked Carlos with a smile, offering his hand.

Beck pulls him up to his feet.

"Thanks. Let's go help the others." says Carlos.

"Right." says Beck.

They joined the others and took out the rest of the quantrons.

Everyone breathing hard.

"Where do you learn to do those moves?" Cassie asked Beck.

"I've studied a little martial arts. It's a hobby." he said.

"That's cool." says T.J.

"Hey look. The sun is starting to set." Ashley says pointing to the sun.

"Man all that fighting really took the life right out of me." says Beck.

"How about I take you home." Carlos offered.

"Sure. I appreciate that." says Beck.

"It was nice meeting you Beck." Ashley says, shaking his hand.

"Yeah. See you guys again sometime?" Beck asked T.J.

"Definitely." T.J. answered.

Once Carlos entered Los Angeles, he asked Beck where his RV is.

"It's not too far now... Now just take a left right here... And the RV park is straight ahead.

As soon as Carlos pulled over in front of Beck's RV, he says to Beck "Some weird day huh?"

"By weird you mean meeting you guys after getting hit by a volleyball, and getting jumped by those robot like things, then yes. This has been some weird day." says Beck.

After talking for about a half hour, it started to get dark.

"You know what? I think I'm going to turn in early." Beck says before yawning.

"Yeah me too." Carlos says.

"See you later?" he then asked Beck.

"Yeah. See you." Beck answered.

_Slap Status Update_

_Beck Oliver 9:35 P.M._

_Met some new friends today. Today was crazy_

_Mood: Tired_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is where Beck Oliver meet the power rangers.**

"Sooo. These new friends. They're cool?" asked Tori as she and Beck were talking via phone.

"I suppose you can say that. Even though they're a little weird." Beck answered.

"Like us?" she then asked.

"Exactly." Beck says.

They were silent for a few moments.

"It is kind of weird. I found some new friends to hang out with while you guys are away." he says

Tori pouted.

"Don't worry. I could never replace my closest friends. Especially you Tori. You've come a long way in Hollywood Arts since day one." he added.

"TORI! Did you eat the last drumstick?!" someone yelled.

"Trina?" Beck wondered.

"Yep. Gotta go." Tori says.

"Kay. Bye." he says before hanging up.

He didn't mention about the fight they had with those robot things. He didn't want her to think he was crazy.

He steps outside and takes a whiff of the slightly cold night air.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw an abandoned matress near the entrance.

"You know. It's been a long time since I've had a workout. I could really use a punching bag." he says quietly.

He walked down there and dragged the matress, and stood it up, and placed in on the side of his RV.

He has a determined look on his face. He then punches the matches. And another. And another. Followed up by a kick.

Grunts, punches and kicks were the only sounds coming out of him. After landing one more punch on the matress, he was breathing hard, sweating, hands on his knees.

"Well. I can use a quick shower." he says.

He played some of his favorite music while taking his shower.

He got out, changed into a T Shirt and some gym shorts. He looked at the time and see's it's a quarter after eleven.

"Can't go to bed without a little snack." he says, grabbing an apple.

He rarely ate fruit, but he figures if he was gonna start exercising again, he might as well eat healthy.

After brushing his teeth, he takes a sip of water, and headed off to bed.

**The next morning**

When he wakes up, he yawned and stretched. He looked at his alarm clock and see it's ten in the morning.

"Wow. I haven't had that much sleep in months." he says

He puts on a white T Shirt.

"Some exercise wouldn't hurt." he thought to himself.

He put on some sun block, drank some of his water bottle, then put on his shoes and left the RV.

As soon as he made it pass one block, started to pick the pace up a little.

"This is just what I needed." he thought to himself.

He passes a second block, then he started to run.

He kept running till he stopped in front of a taco stand.

"Whew!" he exclaimed, sweating and breathing hard.

He then heard a growl coming from his stomach.

"Sounds like someone's hungry eh?" says the guy managing the taco stand.

"I'll just have a small buritto." Beck says to him.

Beck paid for his buritto and started to head home.

He had eaten half of his burrito when he then heard a kid screaming from an alley.

He dropped it and ran towards the kid.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a boy was cornered by a couple of gray figures.

They were the same robot things from Angel Grove.

"Hey metal heads. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Beck yelled.

The robots shifted their attention to Beck, and started to go after him.

"Get outta here kid!" Beck yelled at the boy, and the boy ran away.

"All right. You want some?" Beck shouted.

Then he started fighting the robots. He took down a few.

Sometime later he started to get tired, and the quantrons had Beck pressed against a wall.

Then there was a blast of lightning. It struck one of the robots. The robot was down on the ground.

Beck then saw five people in color suits and helmets.

"What in the world?" he wondered

"Get back. We got these jokers." said the person in blue.

"Uh... Okay?" Beck stuttered before getting behind them.

"All right let's do this." says the person in red.

And in a matter of minutes they took'em out. Then the robot like things disappeared.

"You okay?" the person in pink (Who happens to be a girl) asked Beck.

"I guess. Who are you. Or, what are you?" Beck asked.

"We're the Power Rangers. The good guys." says the guy in blue.

"I've heard of you guys. But I wasn't sure if they were for real." Beck says.

"Well now you know we're real." says the yellow ranger, who also happens to be a girl.

"Thanks for saving me." Beck added.

"Hey no problem. And nice job saving that little boy." says the black ranger.

"We better head back to the Astro Megaship." says the red ranger.

"Hey. It was nice meeting you guys, and thanks again." Becks says.

"Anytime kid." the blue ranger says before the rangers left.

"Wow what a day." he says as he starts to head home. "Guess all that exercising paid off."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been posting anything here these past few months. Please forgive me.**

**Here is where Beck finds out who the power rangers are.**

**R &amp; R**

Beck decided to take a break from exercising, as his muscles ached.

He's still in shock from meeting the power rangers. And he was amazed when he saw them take down those robot like things. Even though he believe he could've take'em down, he still knew it was better to let the power rangers do their job.

He went into the kitchen and poured himself some of the protein shake he made himself earlier. Made out of two bananas, peanut butter, milk, and a cup of protein powder.

He was only halfway down when he heard his cell ring.

"Hello." he said.

"Beck. It's Ashley." she says.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked.

"Something bad has happened to Carlos!" she said frantic.

"What? What happened?!" he asked, worried.

Meet me in the alley way and I'll explain everything." Ashley goes before hanging up.

'Well so much for relaxation.' he thought to himself as he tied his shoes.

He stepped out his RV, and started to jog.

**In the Astro Megaship**

"Okay he's on his way." Ashley reported to Andros.

"Now we just wait till we get a signal on him, and we'll bring him up." Andros replied.

"I still can't believe we're actually going to tell Beck we're the power rangers. And ask him to _be_ a power ranger." T.J. replied.

"I know I said we can never tell anyone we're the power rangers. But with Carlos in the hospital for who knows how long, I don't think we have any other choice. Plus I think we can trust him." says Andros.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound.

"I have his signal." Cassie said.

"Comminsing transportation." says Andro.

**Meanwhile in Los Angeles**

'Where the heck are you Ashley?' he thought to himself.

He had been standing in the alley way for fifteen minutes.

He started to leave when he started to sway a little.

"Whoa. I feel weird." he says.

**Back in the Astro Megaship**

A few seconds later Beck appeared in the ship.

He was dizzy for a few moments before he could see clearly.

"Whoa. Where am I?" he asked.

"Take it easy Beck." says T.J.

"T.J.? Cassie? Ashley and Andros? What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We're in the astro megaship." says Andros.

"The astro megaship? Wait. Don't tell me." Beck said in disbelief.

"Yeah. It's true. We're the power rangers." Cassie says to Beck, giving him a apologetic smile.

"I don't believe this. I get a call from Ashley saying something bad had happened to Carlos. And now I'm in a spaceship." Beck replied.

Then he had a worried expression on his face. "Is Carlos okay?" Beck asked franticly.

"Yes. But he's in the hospital." Andros said.

"It's a long story." Ashley commented.

* * *

**Three Days Ago**

**In the Astro Megaship**

_"I still can't believe Beck was gonna fight those quantrons." Ashley says._

_"I know. He was brave." Carlos replied._

_"I wonder if Beck would ever be a power ranger?" Andros wondered._

_"It's possible. He has been working out." Cassie commented._

_"I'm getting hungry." T.J. says._

_"How bout some pizza?" asked Carlos._

_"There's this pizza place near Angel Grove Park. Let's order a pizza and eat at the park." Ashley suggested._

_They hall headed down earth._

_They ordered a large pepperoni pizza, and are now sitting under a tree eating._

_"It's been a while since I've had pizza." T.J. exclaimed._

_"Same here." Cassie said._

_"How bout some football later?" Carlos asked._

_"Sounds good to me." Ashley commented._

_A few minutes later Andros' watch beeped._

_"Come in Alpha." Andros says to his watch._

_"Rangers. There's trouble in Angel Grove." Alpha exclaimed._

_"Looks like football is gonna have to wait." says T.J._

_"LET'S ROCKET!" Andros shouted._

**_3 3 5_**

"_According to these coordinates, the monster should be behind this abandoned building." stated Andros._

_They got there and they find a biggie._

_"Whoa! He's huge." T.J. exclaimed._

_"Rangers! So glad you can join the party!" said the creature._

_"Well this party is over." Carlos taunted._

_"We'll see about that." the creature taunted back._

_Then he came charging toward the rangers._

_"Look out!" Andros shouted._

_All five rangers were able to dive out of the way._

_"Wow. This guy's tough." says Carlos._

_"Let's try to surround him." Andros suggested._

_They all nodded their heads._

_Then they circled around the monster._

_"Yeah! We got him." T.J. stated._

_"That's what you think. Watch this." the creature said._

_Then the monster jumped up and was now about thirty feet in the air!_

_Then when he came down, he had both fists come down to the ground._

_And he landed with such a force, it knocked the rangers backwards, knocking them down on their backs._

_They struggled to get back to their feet, as they are still a little shaken up._

_"Everyone all right?" Andros shouted._

_"I'm okay." T.J. exclaimed._

_"Same here." says Cassie._

_Meanwhile Ashley was still on one knee._

_"I'm gonna flatten you yellow ranger!" she heard someone shouted._

_She looked up and saw the big beast running straight towards her._

_"ASHLEY!" someone else shouted._

_She was still a little shaken up to get out of the way._

_And before she could react, she gets pushed down a couple of feet to her right._

_Cassie and T.J. were helping Andros get back on his feet when they heard something loud._

_They turned around and saw dust swirling._

_Then they saw Ashley on her knees._

_They tend to her._

_"You okay Ash?" Cassie asked her._

_"I'm all right." she replied._

_"Where's Carlos?" Andros asked._

_They turned to see a big hole through the building._

_The four cautiously step into the hole._

_"Carlos?" Cassie shouted_

_They searched for both Carlos and the huge monster._

_"No sign of that huge freak." stated T.J._

_"Guys over here!" Andros shouted._

_T.J., Ashley, and Cassie went to where Andros was._

_When they got there they had worried expressions on their faces._

_They saw someone, boots sticking out, under a pile of rubble._

_"Oh my gosh! Carlos!" Ashley shouted._

_"He's breathing. That's a relief." T.J. says breathlessly._

_"We need to power down and call for help." Cassie said._

_After calling 911 they had to wait for about twenty minutes for the ambulance to arrive._

_It took another half hour to get Carlos on a stretcher and off to the hospital._

* * *

Beck stood there in shock and disbelief.

"The doctors say Carlos suffered a concussion. They didn't tell us how long he'll have to stay in the hospital." Ashley stated.

"So why am I here?" Beck asked.

"We were wondering if you'd like to join our team." says Cassie.

"Wait. You want me to be a power ranger?" Beck then asked.

It was Andros' turn to ask "So what do you think?"

"It would be awesome. You know, taking down some bad guys." said Beck.

T.J. grinned.

"So is that a yes?" Cassie asked.

"Yes." was all Beck said.

"That's great." Ashley exclaimed.

"Here." Andros says to Beck, handing him a watch.

"What's this?" Beck asked.

"It's Carlos' morpher. You only use it when there's danger. And you must never tell anyone about the identity of the power rangers. Not even your friends and family." Andros stated.

"Got it." Beck said.

After putting on his morpher, he gets some high fives and pats on the back as the gang welcomed him to the team.

"Come with us." says Cassie.

Beck followed the gang till they got to a room.

The door slid open, they went inside, and there, a gray jacket, gray pants, a black tee shirt and black boots, laying on the bed.

"That's Carlo's uniform." says Andros.

"Don't worry. We washed it. And replaced the boots." T.J. joked.

"We'll be waiting out in the hall while you change." says Cassie before the gang left and the door slid shut.

'Wow. This wasn't how I picture my summer break being like' Beck thought to himself.

A few minutes later he came out, hands on his hips, turning in circles.

"So. How do I look?" Beck asked.

Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"Looking great Beck." T.J. stated, giving Beck two thumbs up.

"It's a little tight, but it still fits." Beck replied.

"That's good." Ashley says.

"Okay. So what's next?" Beck asked Andros.

"Next, is your training. To the simulation deck." Andros answered.

**There you have it. Beck Oliver is now officially a power ranger.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the series so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five.**

"So... How do I morph?" Beck asked as they made it to the simulation deck. "Watch what we do." says Andros as he raised his left arm.

"LET'S ROCKET!" he then shouted.

_3 3 5_

The four are now in their suits. "Okay. I think I got it." Beck replied. He then punched in _3 3 5. _And was now in his black outfit.

"All right. We'll start you off easy. And will make things harder as we go along." T.J. said.

So Beck did all right throughout the first few sessions, before they made it harder for him.

Once the session was over, he was out of breath. "How did I do?" Beck asked after taking off his helmet.

"You did all right. But there's room to improve." says Andros. T.J. then gave Beck a pat on the back, and handed him a water bottle.

The gang headed back to the bridge of the Astro megaship.

"I have to admit. This is an awesome ship." Beck commented. "You have no idea." T.J. said.

"So when can we get out there and catch some bad guys?" Beck asked.

"Whoa. Take it easy there. Don't get cocky." Ashley stated. "I'm not. I'm just playing." he says.

"We really need to get to our stations." says T.J. Andros then takes Beck to his station.

"Our job is to look out for enemies." Andros said. "I got it." Beck replied.

A few hours past by. Beck had been thinking about Carlos. And wondering how he's been doing.

His stomach growled. He went over to T.J. "Hey. Is there anything to eat here?" he asked.

"Follow me." T.J. said. They headed over to the eating area. They stood in front of a strange looking microwave.

"This is called the synthetron. It makes any food you want." T.J. said. "What do you feel like eating?" T.J. then asked. "I'm in the mood for burritos" was Beck's answer.

T.J. then says "Burrito" to the microwave. A few moments later two burritos appeared in the synthetron.

Both Beck and T.J. each had a burrito. After finishing their burritos they went back to work.

"Who are you?" someone asked. Both Beck and T.J turned around to see Alpha. "Easy there Alpha. He's a friend." T.J. explained. "Why is he here in the astro megaship?" Alpha asked. "He's Carlos' replacement. At least till Carlos comes back." says T.J.

A few more hours went by before Beck spotted a red dot on the viewer. "Hey Andros! Check this out!" Beck shouted. "What is it?" asked Andros. Beck then pointed to the red dot.

"Trouble in Angel Grove!" Andros exclaimed. "It's the same monster. And he's at the same place he flattened Carlos." he added.

"You need to stay up here." Andro says. "Why? I can help." Beck argued. "We don't want to risk you getting hurt. Plus you're still training." said Cassie.

Not wanting to fight with his friends, he sat back down. "Be careful down there." Beck said before the four headed on over to the shoots.

**In Angel Grove.**

"I've been able to take out that pathetic black ranger." said the creature. "Excellent." says Astronema with a smile. Then her face got serious. "You better be able to take out the other four rangers." she added

"Oh don't you worry. I won't let you down your highness." the creature replied. "You better not. Or you'll be turned into crumbled soup." she said.

The four rangers hid on the side of the abandoned building. "Well no surprise. Astronema." Cassie said in a low voice.

"So what's the plan?" T.J. asked Andros. "We need to catch them by surprise." was Andros' answer.

Then before any of them could realize it, there was an explosion right near them, and it sent them out of their hiding place.

Astronema, the big creature, and the quantrons turned to see what all the commotion was. "Rangers!" Astronema exclaimed. "They're mine!" The creature then yelled out.

"No! Let the quantrons tire out the ranger. Save your energy." she says.

She then sends the quantrons to attack the rangers. The rangers took out their weapons.

T.J. uses his astro axe to take out two quantrons. Andros uses his spiral saber to take out a few more.

And Ashley and Cassie use their weapons (Ashley with her star slinger and Cassie with her satelite stunner) to take out half a dozen more.

Then minutes after taking out the quantrons they set their sights on the creature and Astronema.

"All right you big goof! You think we're gonna let you get away with what you did to our friend? Think again!" Cassie exclaimed.

Then the four rangers went straight after the creature. They all used their weapons and struck the creature. But surprisingly the creature didn't go down.

Then the beast leaped up forty feet in the air, and came down, pounding the ground, and it knocked the four rangers down on their backs. But they immediately got back on their feet.

The rangers then fought the big creature for a while. At one point it appeared they had the big guy down, only for him to leap back up.

"Why do you rangers keep coming? You can't beat me. You might as well give up." the creature said. "We'll never give up!" Andros exclaimed. "Ooohhh. I'm so scared. I think _we_ should give up." the creature taunted.

"You really need to chill out." the creature then added. Then he shoots out some kind of steam coming out from the palm of his hands. And before anyone could react the four rangers are now frozen solid.

Astronema then laughed her evil laugh. "Well done." she complimented. "Why thank you. So what's my award?" the creature asked. "Quiet you! We still have lots of work to do if we want to rule the world." she said.

**In the Astro megaship.**

Beck is sitting on his bed. Hoping the others were all right. He still couldn't believe he's a power ranger. He still feels bad about Carlos though.

"Ohhh. This is terrible." Beck heard someone said. He walked outside his room to see Alpha pacing back and forth.

"Alpha? You okay?" he asked. "It's the rangers." Alpha proclaimed. "What? What happened?" Beck then asked. "They're frozen solid." answered Alpha.

They both made it to the bridge and looked on the viewer. They see the big creature, Astronema, and some of the quantrons celebrating.

Beck couldn't believe it. "Ay-yi-yi! I don't know what to do." Alpha said. "What about me?" Beck asked. "You're still training." Alpha pointed out.

"I can't just sit and not do anything while they're frozen." Beck replied.

Beck then ran over to the shoots. "Wait!" Alpha exclaimed. "What is it?" "Here." Then a weapon appeared out of nowhere.

"Uhh. What is this?" Beck asked. "That is your lunar lance." Alpha answered. "Oh. Cool." "You have to morph in order to use it." he added.

"Oh. Got it." Then with a determined look, he morphs into the black space ranger.

**So next chapter Beck will fight to free the rangers from their frozen state.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got a review, saying I should describe the creature, and give it a name. His name is Ice Tone. He's about the size of the Hulk. And he has a horn on his head (That's how he froze the four rangers btw).**

**Now onto chapter six.**

Beck got to the abandoned building. He stay hidden. If he wanted to free his friends, he can't get caught.

"You have done well Ice Tone." Astronema says. "Now do I get to destroy the town?" "You may. Now that those pesky rangers are now out of the way." she replied.

'Man. That guy is huge.' Beck thought to himself. "Beck. Come in Beck." Beck heard a soft voice coming from his morpher.

"Hello?" Beck whispered. "It's me Alpha. I believe I found out how to free the rangers." he replied. "You do?" Beck asked.

"Yes. Its that horn on his head. You break it off, and the rangers will break free." "Um okay. How am I going to do that?" Beck then asked. "With your lunar lance." he said. "Oh. Right of course."

Beck then got behind a dumpster. He waited until the creature's back was turned. Then he leaped over the dumpster, and shouted "Lunar Lance!"

But before they could turn around, the creature's horn breaks off, and in a matter of seconds, the rangers were free from their frozen state.

"What? But I thought you got rid of the black ranger!" Astronema exclaimed to Ice Tone. "Did you miss me?" Beck taunted. "Quantron, get them!" she ordered.

Then about over a dozen of them appeared.

"You ready?" Andros asked Beck. "You know it." Beck replied. They then doubled up on a couple of quantrons.

Then after all five rangers took out the quantrons, they set their sights on Ice Tone.

"Now were really gonna make you pay." Ashley state.

"Oooohhh. I'm so scared." said the creature sarcastically.

"Quadro Blaster!" The rangers exclaimed. They had all five of their weapons together.

"Fire!" Andros shouted. The creature fell down, and blew up.

But the rangers' celebration was cut short when they heard someone proclaimed "Rangers, I'm back! And better than ever! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Whoa! He's huge!" Beck exclaimed. Then he asked "What are we gonna do?"

"Well that's very simple. We need the astro megazord now!" Andros said.

The astro megaship turned into the astro megazord, and the five rangers were in the head, where the controls are.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Beck exclaimed. "No time to awe. We have a beast to take down." Cassie pointed out.

"Whoa. I'm starting to get dizzy." Beck said. "Come on Beck. Stay with us. We need to take him down." said T.J.

The zord was able to land a few shots on the creature with the sword. But then the creature had the zord on it's back.

But then the zord got back up immediately. "All right. Let's finish this ice pain." Andros stated.

After finishing him off, the rangers gave each other high fives.

**In Astronema's ship**

"How can the black ranger still be alive?!" she exclaimed. "That pathetic Ice Tone was a waste of my time." "But no matter. I'll put an end to those pesky rangers once and for all. No matter how long it takes!"

**Back at the astro megaship**

"Well Beck I must say, you did pretty good, for a rookie." says T.J., giving him a pat on the back.

"I was gonna say you were suppose to stay in the ship, but now I'm glad you didn't." Andros replied.

"You've definitely fought like a power ranger." Ashley said.

"Hey thanks guys." Beck greeted.

"But don't get too comfortable. Evil can happen at anytime. So be ready when it does happen." T.J. informed.

"I got ya." Beck replied. "Hey. You think you could get me back to LA?" he then asked.

"Sure no problem." said Andros.

**At Beck's RV that evening**

Beck is sitting on his couch. His body aching. He was definitely gonna be sore in the morning.

He was drinking some prune juice when his cell phone rang. It was his girlfriend Jade calling him.

"Hey babe. How are things going with you and your family in Hawaii?" he asked.

"Terrible. My brother got stung by jellyfish. And my dad cut his arm by some jagged rocks while swimming in the ocean. But for me, pretty good." she replied. "How bout you?" she asked.

"It's been crazy. You know, girls flirting with me, asking me for my phone number." he lied. "But you know me, I would tell them I already have a girlfriend." he added.

"I can't wait to see you again." Jade said. "Same here." he replied. "You're coming back, in like a month?" he asked. "Actually in about 24 days." she said.

"Okay. Hey I'll talk to you later. Love you." he replied. She said she loved him back, and he hung up.

He felt guilty about not telling her how crazy his summer has actually been, but he had no choice. He knows he can't tell anyone that he's now a power ranger.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is just a short chapter. Beck visits Carlos at the Hospital.**

Beck's still feeling a little sore after having to conquering that monster. But that didn't stop him from driving over to Angel Grove hospital.

It's been two weeks since he became a power ranger. He thought it was best to see him. And show him his morpher that was now on Beck's wrist.

He stepped inside, and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me nurse." he replied. She looked up at him. "Yes, may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm here to see Carlos Vallerte." he said. "One moment please." she said, getting up and walking towards the hallway.

Then another nurse came by and said "Follow me toward his room." They went all the way to the end of the hall.

She opens the door, and Beck could see Carlos awake on his bed, eating a tuna sandwich. When he saw him his eyes went wide. Then smiled.

"Hey Beck man. What's up?" he replied. They hugged. "Hey man. It's good to see you again." greeted Beck.

"I'll give you guys ten minutes." said the nurse as she shuts the door as she left.

"So. How are you feeling?" Beck asked. "I'm still a little sore, but I'm just glad to be alive." he said.

At least he still has his humor, Beck thought.

"So what's been going on with you?" Carlos asked.

Beck had a concern look on his face.

He then lifted his left arm, pulled up his shirt sleeve.

Carlos' eyes went wide. "Is that _my_ morpher?" he wondered.

"They asked me to be your replacement." Beck replied.

"Replacement?" says Carlos. Beck held up his hands. "Just until you can get back on your feet." he said.

"They told you?" was Carlos' next question. "It's okay. They trust me. YOU trust me right?"

Carlos thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "I trust you." They shook hands.

So chatted on and on until the nurse tells Beck his time was up.

Beck and Carlos said their goodbyes, and after leaving the hospital Beck transported back to the Megaship.


End file.
